


Don't Let Me Forget

by your_royal_blondeness



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, just a little kissing, little one-shots, pretty sappy hehe, really really short sorry, yay all of your favorite ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_royal_blondeness/pseuds/your_royal_blondeness
Summary: A collection of short one-shots of the five main ships of the Lunar Chronicles series! Featuring Cresswell, Jacinter, Kaider, Wolflet, and Kiko. Takes place after Stars Above. Each chapter will be released approximately a few days after one another.





	1. Stargazing - Cresswell

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot of the collection! The ship is Cresswell, and the theme is stargazing. Enjoy!  
> This is my first post on this site, so feedback would be AMAZING!

Cress sighed, curling her fingers around Thorne's wrist. They were sitting side by side, hips and shoulders touching, admiring the stars from the window of the Rampion. Cress rested her head on Thorne’s shoulder, and his hand reached around her waist to pull her closer.

Cress had seen her first stars from the windows of the satellite, but they were nothing compared to these. These were big and bright and beautiful, and Cress was captivated. It felt like they were lanterns in the sky, brightening the night and making her feel so big and yet so small.

They were as far as she could see, some bunched together into great constellations, and others scattered like dust. A shooting star lit up the sky and Cress gasped, her eyes following the trail it left. She could spot so many familiar constellations, pointing to each one as she mentally checked them off. She was sure that the night sky was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

“There are so many stars,” Cress whispered, breathless. “They're gorgeous.”

Thorne’s lips curved into a grin, and he squeezed Cress’s hip. “Not as gorgeous as you, though.”

A blush grew on Cress’s face, and she shook her head vehemently. “Not really,” she insisted.

Thorne sighed, turning his head to plant a kiss on Cress’s cheek. “You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. And why is that? Because not only are you adorable and just the cutest thing, you are also sweet, brave, compassionate, strong, loving, and just overall beautiful. You have the cutest laugh and the prettiest little freckles on your nose and cheeks. I don't care that you think you're too short or you're not pretty enough, I love you the way you are. Your hair looks really good like that, by the way.

“You helped me when I was blind. Love is blind, you know? Aces, I fell in love with you in the desert. I fell in love with you because there, in the desert, you kept going. You didn't give up. You don't ever give up on anyone or anything. You never stop fighting for what you think is right and the people you love. You stayed strong when I couldn't protect you. You've always been strong, Cress.

“Whenever I see you, it lights up my day. You are my other half, Cress. You are my star.”

Cress’s blush threatened to resurface, but she pushed it away, not wanting a silly thing to ruin the perfect moment. “I love you, Captain. Thank you,” she told him, eternally grateful.

Thorne kissed her temple, smiling. “I love you too, Cress.”


	2. Baking - Jacinter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second one-shot of the collection! The ship is Jacinter, and the theme is baking. Enjoy!  
> Again, feedback is really appreciated!

“Was this your idea?” Jacin asked, his tone harsh. Winter giggled, oblivious to his annoyance. “It might have been. I don't remember.” She picked up the bag of flour, and Jacin quickly plucked it out of her hands. “I don't trust you with this, trouble. You're going to get us even filthier,” he warned. 

They were covered in head to toe in flour, trying unsuccessfully to get some of it off. Winter had convinced Jacin to bake a cake with her, but sometime along the way, they had been doused in flour. 

Winter dipped a dainty finger in the bowl of yellow frosting and licked her finger. They were trying to recreate the lemon cake that Scarlet made for their friends before Cinder’s coronation, the one that Winter had enjoyed so much. 

Scarlet had given them the recipe, leaving Jacin in charge of making sure Winter didn't have any visions or nightmares. So far, so good. But Winter was the opposite of clean. They would have to figure that out later. 

Winter tugged on Jacin’s sleeve, signifying that she was ready to ice the cake. Taking it out of the oven, Winter cocked her head at the slightly misshapen treat. “Oh well. Not everything is perfect,” she sighed, smiling. 

“Except for you.” The words shot out of Jacin’s mouth, and he immediately regretted it. Winter smiled dreamily, and batted her eyelashes. “You think I'm perfect?”

Jacin groaned. “Winter, you know I hate it when you do that. You know I do.”

Winter just gave an unapologetic grin, and continued to bat her eyelashes. Jacin rolled his eyes, looking away. “Well, that’s one thing about you I'm not a fan of. But don't worry, trouble, the list of things I do like about you is a lot longer than the list of things I don't like. There's only a few on that list.”

Winter shook her head, smiling at her silly Jacin. An idea popped into her head, and she dipped another finger into the frosting and flicked it at Jacin. The corner of his mouth turned up into a grin, and he took a scoop of the frosting, flicking it back at her. She laughed, a bright and bubbly laugh, that made Jacin’s insides tingle. She proceeded to throw more frosting in his direction, and he laughed for the first time in forever, it seemed. It became a full-blown frosting war, and Winter knew that it was the happiest either of them had been for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Feedback would be greatly appreciated, thanks! Chapter three will be released soon, so don't miss it! The ship will be Kaider :)


	3. Mechanics - Kaider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third one-shot of the collection! The ship is Kaider, and the theme is mechanics. Enjoy!  
> Thank you all for the hits and kudos!! I'm super glad to have written something that is enjoyable to read :)

Cinder frowned, twirling the wrench around one of her fingers. She tapped her free hand against the cool metal of the ship’s interior, examining a wire that had torn. Finally figuring out how to go about fixing it, she put down the wrench and grabbed a piece of new wire from her pocket. Twisting her mouth, she set the wire inside of the panel, taking the ripped one out carefully.

She didn't notice when footsteps approached her, as she was still engrossed in her job. Kai was standing behind her, not wanting to interrupt her meticulous work. He cleared his throat, and Cinder turned around, startled. 

“I didn't mean to bother you,” Kai started, walking closer to his wife and sitting down. She shook her head, and explained, “I was just repairing a torn wire. I'll be done soon.”

Kai nodded, but made no move to leave. He cleared his throat again, and he put a hand on top of Cinder’s. “Thorne is flying us home, right?”

Cinder nodded. “We'll be there by dusk,” she assured him. He grinned, giving her that wide smile that every girl in the Commonwealth had admired. Including Cinder, but she would never admit it. 

They sat in silence for awhile, Kai picking at the wrinkled hem of his shirt. Cinder rubbed her brow, exhausted, but kept working until she was sure the new wires were well in place. A sigh escaped Kai’s lips, and he breathed, “Finally.”

Cinder laughed, the sound echoing off of the walls. Kai smiled again, but it was forced. “I feel like we see each other less and less,” he commented, and Cinder looked up, feeling guilty. “I thought that we would have more time to just talk and be together.”

Cinder sighed, and took his hands in hers. “I know, Kai,” she said. “I know it's hard, but you can't forget that you come first. I don't care if I have anything else to do after this job, we are going to just relax.”

Kai laughed, squeezing her hand. “I'm glad that I'm your first priority. You are mine too.” He leaned forward, and Cinder closed the distance, pressing her lips to his. 

She pushed away the messages in her head, and focused on Kai. Her brain was still reminding her of all of the new chemicals running through her body, even though kissing Kai was not new. She smiled against his lips, and when they pulled away, she grabbed his hand again, walking into the dining room, where the rest of the crew sat, talking and laughing.

Cinder looked over at Kai, disappointed, and then pulled him into the cockpit. Sitting down in the chairs that Thorne and Cress usually occupied, they watched the sunset, relaxing for the first time in a long while. With a ping in her heart, Cinder realized that though it was difficult even after the war, everything was worth the life she shared with Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Once again, I would love feedback! Chapter four will be released soon, so don't miss it! The ship will be Wolflet this time :)


	4. Cooking - Wolflet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth one-shot of the collection! The ship is Wolflet, and the theme is cooking. Enjoy!  
> Feedback would be SUPER helpful :")

A tomato rolled off of Scarlet's countertop, and Wolf snatched it up, taking a huge bite out of the side. Scarlet smacked his arm lightly, and sighed. “We’re making dinner for Émilie, remember? You can't eat it all before we get it to her.”

They had decided to make a salad for Émilie, using the tomatoes and lettuce from the Benoit Farms. Scarlet knew it would be tricky to keep Wolf away from the tomatoes, but she was trying. 

Scarlet cut up a tomato and placed the slices in a neat row alongside the crackers. Wolf handed her the thin slices of cheese he had cut, and she arranged them on the plate. “Are you almost done with the salad?” Scarlet asked. 

Wolf grunted in reply, and handed her the bowl, looking hungrily at the food. Scarlet took the bowl quickly. “You'll get food soon, Ze’ev,” she promised. 

Wolf groaned, and stood up straighter. Scarlet, whipping around like a waitress, carried the plate and bowl out of the kitchen. She hurried over to Émilie’s house, balancing the meal confidently. When Émilie opened the door, she gasped. “You made this for me, Scar?” 

Scarlet grinned, raising an eyebrow. Émilie grabbed the plates and ran inside, setting them down before launching herself at a bewildered Scarlet. She wrapped her arms around her friend, squeezing her tight. “Thank you, Scarling!”

Scarlet laughed. “No problem.”

Émilie pulled back from her bone-crushing hug to beam at her friend. “Now go make sure that your Wolf doesn't go hungry. You never know what he could do.”

Scarlet rolled her eyes, but turned toward the door. “I'll see you later, Émilie,” she said. 

Émilie waved, and Scarlet headed back to her house. Wolf was waiting impatiently, biting into a tomato. “Wolf,” she laughed. “You have got to learn how to wait. I haven't eaten all day.”

Wolf’s eyes widened, and he immediately pulled the cabinets open, searching for something for Scarlet. “Oh,” she started, and ran over to Wolf’s side, resting her hand on his shoulder. “I’m okay.”

Wolf shook her hand off and continued to rifle through their food. "You need to eat," he said plainly. 

Scarlet shook her head, a smile creeping onto her face. She sat down patiently, and watched Wolf prepare food for her. He carefully cut all of the ingredients, working fast but with accuracy. His movements were confident and sure, and Scarlet found herself watching his quick hands. 

By the time he placed the steaming hot lasagna in front of her, her stomach was growling loudly. She eagerly took a bite, the lasagna melting in her mouth. She sighed contently, and proceeded to finish the meal. 

Wolf got to work on a salad of his own, and by the time Scarlet was finished, Wolf was gulping down his last bite. She carried both of the dishes to the counter, and relaxed, feeling very tired. She had just enough energy, though, to plant a grateful kiss on Wolf’s cheek. His cheeks reddened, and Scarlet smiled sleepily. 

“Love you, Ze’ev,” she whispered, and closed her eyes, leaning against the counter. She heard Wolf reply, and then his strong arms were carrying her to her bed. He laid her down, and she rolled over into her newest dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Once again, I would love feedback! Chapter five will be released soon, so don't miss it! The ship will be Kiko :)


	5. Shopping - Kiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one-shot of the collection! The ship is Kiko, and the theme is shopping. Enjoy!  
> This chapter is longer than the others and a bit different, if you're curious. This one was also really fun to write :)

Iko leafed through the dresses on the rack, looking for one that would match or complement her bright blue hair. She had decided to visit the marketplace while back in New Beijing, looking for a dress to wear to the Annual Peace Ball. Iko knew that the market would not disappoint her, as she had been there many years in a row, admiring all of the dresses from Cinder’s booth. 

“Do you need help, ma’am?” a woman asked her, lightly tapping her finger on the desk she was standing behind.

Iko nodded. “I need a dress, preferably one matching my hair,” she told the woman, who nodded and walked toward Iko and the dress racks. “Your hair color is very unique. I didn’t know they made dye that color.”

Iko smiled, realizing that the woman thought she was human. She was glad, because most of the vendors at the market refused to serve escort-droids, let alone androids. “Yes, it is,” she murmured.

The saleswoman pulled a long dress off of a rack behind her. “This one would go beautifully with your hair, my dear,” she smiled.

Iko gasped, and then recovered, morphing her face into what she hoped was a grateful expression. “Thank you so much, Chen-jiĕ,” she said, remembering the woman’s name. 

The shopkeeper handed her the dress, and Iko immediately noticed its softness. It was silky and lightweight, and it hung down to her ankles. Like promised, it was almost the same shade as her hair.

“200 univs, please,” the woman requested, and Iko’s eyes widened. Thankfully, she had left with a little more money than that. 

She quickly paid and slipped the dress into a bag, turning her attention to shoe-shopping. She spotted a booth that was selling fancy shoes, and made a beeline for it.

“Excuse me,” she asked the man behind the booth. “Do you have any high heels?”

The man nodded, smiling, and led her to the back of the booth. She gasped, noticing the rows and rows of heels.

She swooned over every pair, each one with an even longer heel than the next. She grabbed a few pairs, quickly trying them on. The man looked amused by her, smiling every time she gasped or sighed. 

She eventually chose a pair that were silver and had a five inch heel, perfect for her growing obsession over high heels. The man running the booth was still smiling as she paid for the shoes. “I work here because of customers like you,” he told her, chuckling. 

She blushed. “Thank you.”

As she was exiting the booth, another pair of heels caught her eye. They were pearly-white, with an even longer heel than the one she had purchased. A small diamond was embedded in the strap that went across the foot. They would have gone perfectly with one of the long dresses Iko had pulled from Levana’s closet, the one that was soft and silver and-

Iko squeaked, ready to apologize profusely to the person she bumped into. She looked up, opening her mouth and closing it in shock. Kinney was standing right in front of her, too close to her, face red and muttering an apology. A blush grew on her face, and she grabbed his wrist. “It’s my fault, sorry.”

He stared at her, eyes fixed on her face, and then he cleared this throat loudly and pulled his hand away from her grasp. “What are you doing here?” he asked. 

Iko looked away. “Shopping, for the Peace Ball,” she said. “I’m still not sure if I’m going, actually.”

Kinney frowned. “Because you’re an android?” he asked, rather quietly.

Iko sighed. “No, Kai changed that law. I just don’t have a date yet.”

Kinney nodded slowly, and took in a deep breath, thinking. “That’s why I’m here too. Shopping. For the ball. And...other things, too.” He looked nervous, and Iko couldn’t figure out why.

“Who are you going to the ball with?” Iko asked, suddenly feeling jealous. 

Kinney raised an eyebrow. “I still have yet to find a date,” he told her, still slightly flushed.

Iko’s eyes widened considerably when realization dawned on her. _Was Kinney going to ask her to the Peace Ball?_ She hoped she wouldn’t faint from embarrassment and joy.

Kinney shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and Iko released a slow breath. “I hope you find a date, Kinney,” she said, trying not to overheat. She tried to sound as nonchalant and casual as possible, but she was sure Kinney could sense her disappointment that he hadn’t asked her yet.

“Are you done shopping?” Kinney asked uncomfortably, and she nodded. “We can...head back, then?”

Iko nodded again, sucking in a breath and hoping he wouldn’t ask her to the ball. _No! You want to go to the ball with him,_ her head argued. _But he would never ask me._

They walked in silence back to the palace, and Iko noticed for the first time that Kinney was still wearing his guard uniform. She had never actually seen him in anything but his uniform. Which wasn’t surprising, considering how loyal and strong of a guard he was.

Iko?” Kinney asked, almost whispering. They had just reached the gates of New Beijing Palace, and Kinney had stopped. “Would...you like to go to the Peace Ball with me?”

Iko’s heart stopped, and she looked down at Kinney’s hands, realizing that they were trembling. She got the sudden urge to laugh, feeling giddy, but she knew he would think that she was turning down at his offer.

It felt like a dream was coming true. She had always daydreamed of dancing with handsome men at parties, but recently Kinney had been the one who she was flirting and waltzing with. It had always seemed so far off, though. She had never imagined he would ever _actually_ ask her to the ball.

“Yes,” she breathed. “I will go to the ball with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! That was the last chapter, so now the work is complete :) Please leave me feedback and kudos, I really appreciate them all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Feedback would be greatly appreciated, thanks! Chapter two will be released soon, so don't miss it! The ship will be Jacinter, for all of you curious souls :")


End file.
